1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing rod cover wherein the same is arranged to provide for protection to the fishing rod and individuals in the transport and storage of the fishing rod structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a fishing procedure, a fisherman may take an individual, or more than likely a plurality of various rod and reel combinations for use, particularly when groups of such individuals are engaged in a fishing activity. Fishing rod cover structure in the prior art has been indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,852; 4,546,877; 4,171,588; and 4,858,366.
Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide for a flexible covering structure as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in affording protection to individuals and the fishing rod gear itself during transport and storage and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.